


Tea and Strangers

by shinealightonme



Category: Criminal Minds, Dead Like Me
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch, a diner, and a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Strangers

Hotch walks past the man in the diner, then does a double take, so exaggerated that it must look comedic to a bystander. "_Gideon_?"

The man turns to face him slowly, without recognition, and Hotch begins to see the differences. Not Gideon, then, just someone who resembles him. Resembles him a lot. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The stranger shrugs, an eerily familiar gesture. "An honest mistake."

Hotch glances down at the man's table, more out of habit than any new curiosity. An empty plate, pushed to the side, and half a cup of tea that's gone cold: he's waiting for something, has been waiting for a while.

The stranger, meanwhile, looks at Hotch, as though he can see all the things Hotch is thinking about, and some of the things he isn't thinking. That look is familiar, too. "Been traveling for a while?"

Hotch knows that he has that special disheveled quality you can only get from hours spent on the road, but somehow, the stranger seems to be asking about something else. Whatever the question is, Hotch answers with a nod.

"Have a seat," the other man tells him with a hint of a smile. "Have some tea. The rest of the world can wait for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by and written for mcgarrygirl78.


End file.
